Stay with me
by Sevi007
Summary: Awakening brings remembering, and after a night's sleep, Izuku is overwhelmed by the fact that All Might could die and leave him... leave them all. It's not fair, not what the man deserves and not what Izuku would ever want. So in his determination, Izuku makes a vow to himself, his teacher, and the world. (Heavy spoilers for chapter 131 and AU from there on onwards!)


When Izuku woke up, there was this fabulous moment of not remembering anything that had happened before.

In that wonderful moment, all he was aware of – even through closed eyelids - was the lack of light in his room, indicating that the sun was not up yet, and the comfortable warmth of his bed and the blanket wrapped around him.

Yawning, the boy rolled around, mashing his face to his pillow and humming contentedly, ready to fall back asleep again.

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, his consciousness resurfaced fully from sleep, and memories started to return. There was the nagging feeling of something _important,_ something _uncomfortable._ It was hovering just at the edges of his mind, wanting to be seen.

"Mmmmh," Izuku grumbled, contemplating sleepily if he should think about the memory or shove it back where it came from.

 _"All Might…"_

Frowning and huffing didn't help, he was still coming back to his senses, if he wanted to or not.

 _"…you're going to… die."_

All semblances of sleep fled out the window, and with a gasp, Izuku's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright.

Everything came rushing back, feeling like a punch to the stomach, a headache and his heart being ripped right out of his chest all at once.

Him confronting his teacher about all those things the other had kept secret from him. Their talk – first interrupted, then continued. The truths he had heard and had not wanted to accept…

And the one fact that his teacher, most likely, was going to die this year or the next one.

The thought alone, the vague possibility of All Might, no, _Toshinori,_ vanishing from his life, sent a surge of pain and nausea through Izuku, and he choked on unshed tears.

 _Breathe,_ he needed to breathe, he reminded himself, hands gripping his head tightly.

"It's going to be alright," he tried, whispered, but even to himself and in the safety of his own room, the words sounded hollow and laughably feeble. Not even the thought that today, they would go see Nighteye together, hoping that the former sidekick would be able to see a new, _different_ future for Toshinori, did help to calm him down.

Pushing his blanket up and away, Izuku sat up and swung his legs out of his bed in one fluid motion, making to get to his feet.

Lying around and contemplating what had been and could be would help neither him nor Toshinori, the boy thought determinedly while he got up and moved around. He needed to get out, get his head free of all the worries and _then_ he could start coming up with plans for the future… _any_ future that would come their way.

His gaze searched for and locked onto the discarded sweatpants and the shirt reading "All M" on top of his chair, and he smiled grimly.

Slipping out of his pajamas and into his training attire, Izuku checked the time. There were still hours to go until he and Toshinori would go see Nighteye, so he still had time.

And a few laps around the school grounds surely would do him some good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sneaking out of the building wasn't even that difficult. Nobody was up yet, so nobody stopped him to ask where he was going so early in the morning. Izuku had been a bit worried about the elevator, fearing that it would make too much noise and wake someone up, but it was nothing more than a quiet whooshing noise, going unheard by anyone expect him.

Once out of the house, door safely close behind him, he started running. Almost instantly, the strain of muscles, the accelerating breathing and heartbeat and the frequent _Thump Thump_ of his sneakers hitting the ground calmed him down. For just then and there, the flow of action overrode the flow of thoughts rushing through his mind.

For a moment, he could forget, and managed a smile.

Turning around the corner, he picked up speed, One for All pulsing through his body just once to give him a good head start. He all but took off, sprinting down the path from the dorms to the training hall, his smile growing as his surroundings blurred and zipped past him.

Grinning widely, he turned again, round the corner of the training hall – and almost came to an abrupt halt, smile falling.

Toshinori was standing a few feet away, bent in order to try and reach his toes, stretching slowly and thoroughly. Just like his student, the former hero was wearing clothes obviously meant for exercising, sneakers and tracksuit reminding horribly of what had occurred between them yesterday.

Izuku's run slowed, falling into a jog before he stopped only arm's length from his teacher.

Oh. As much as he was delighted to see Toshinori… he had meant to spend some time alone…

Even later, the boy wouldn't know what had given him away, his breathing or the choked sound he made or his sneakers scraping over the ground. Toshinori stiffened where he was just stretching his arms over his head, arms falling down into a defensive stance as he whirled around, ready to defend himself from whoever had sneaked up on him.

"It's just me," Izuku said just when his teacher startled, but the information who was talking only registered when their gazes met.

For a second, Toshinori looked just as perplexed as Izuku had felt, before his lips curled into a smile and he chuckled, relaxing. "Well, seems like we had the same idea, my boy. Good morning!"

"Uh, y-yeah. Good morning," Izuku smiled back, even though it came out a bit weak. His intention had been to get his head free of all of this… and now he was being confronted by the very person he was worrying about.

He felt bad for it, but for a second, the thought flashed through his mind that he would have been better off to stay in his room this morning.

Perhaps the shaky note in his smile had been too obvious. Perhaps Toshinori's smile had not been as real as it had seemed to begin with.

Whatever it was, upon hearing the slight hesitation in Izuku's voice, Toshinori's smile fell instantly, sad understanding making his features softer. "If you want some time for yourself, just say the word, Izuku, and I will leave. I would understand."

"What? No! No, it's alright!" Izuku assured hurriedly, flailing. "I was just… surprised! I mean, I'm sure you need some fresh air too after all of that, and since we're both here and all… ah, I'm rambling again."

"That you are," only the fond smile in his teacher's voice hindered Izuku from hiding his face in his hands. "But if you're alright with some company, I would gladly join you."

Izuku blinked up at the man, smiling shyly back as he nodded.

He could… he could do that. Perhaps his mentor's presence would even calm him down somewhat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toshinori waited patiently for Izuku to do some warm-up exercises, nodding in approval as the boy looked up at him to see if he was doing well. When his teacher fell into a slight jog starting of more as a walk, Izuku followed suit, matching his pace with that of Toshinori.

They ran in silence for a while, only the sound of their steps and calm breaths between them.

Izuku couldn't help but glance over at his teacher a few times, checking how the man looked. The shadows around Toshinori's eyes were not as dark as they could be, blue eyes visible in the middle, and the frown between his brows was present, but not as deep as yesterday.

He looked… better? Healthier for sure, Izuku observed. Perhaps not having to be a hero anymore actually had _perks_ for his mentor.

 _But if it has perks… if your work as a hero is not the thing endangering you… then what is?_

Shaking his head, Izuku tried to get rid of the thought. Nonono, that was exactly the opposite why he was here right now. He had wanted to clear his head, even if it was just for a moment, not worry even more.

"Is everything alright, my boy?"

Jolting, Izuku almost tripped over his own feet, startled that he had been caught. Hurriedly, he assured, "A-Ah, sorry, it's all good now."

Something about the way Toshinori sighed almost inaudibly at that, smile wavering slightly, told Izuku that the man saw right through the white lie.

Well, of course he did.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so, Izuku."

Yep. Totally saw through him.

Izuku grimaced, making an impatient sound. "You don't have to _apologize._ It's not like you're doing something wrong, after all."

A beat of silence followed, before Toshinori chuckled quietly, dryly. "Doesn't mean I don't feel bad for being the source of your worries."

"Well, it's just _normal_ to worry," Izuku mumbled, feeling as if it was nothing big to worry. "You would do the same for me. And you wouldn't want me to feel responsible, either."

"…True. I would."

The silence that fell between them after that was not as relaxed as before, instead crackling with uncomfortable energy and sated with unspoken things.

Finally, Izuku couldn't stand it anymore, and just asked the first seemingly safe thing that came to his mind, "So, uh…You come all the way here to do laps every day?"

"Yes," there was a slight breathlessness to Toshinori's voice, indicating that this jogging and talking was taking more out of him than it did for Izuku, but it was barely audible and he managed to keep his pace steady, immediately understanding what the boy was trying to do. "At first, it was because I could easily combine it with my working shifts. Then I figured that U.A is just as practical for training as any other place, not to mention a tad safer."

Izuku nodded, trying not to be too obviously delighted that they were actually talking about such trivial things for once. This was really, really nice.

And it took his mind of other things.

"And on top of that," Toshinori continued, taking a deep breath before speaking. "We weren't sure if my body was able to handle the strain yet, so we figured that staying close to Recovery Girl for the first few training sessions would be a good decision."

"Wait," Izuku interrupted as he understood what that meant, and he almost lost his footing as his head whipped around. "You mean you don't know if you could _hurt yourself_ with this training?!"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Toshinori raised his hands at Izuku's shocked gaze, signaling the younger to stay calm. "That was in the beginning. By now, I know my new limits, so there is no need to worry."

A wry smile flitted over his haggard features as he added jokingly, "I won't spit blood all of sudden and keel over, I promise you."

"Hmmmm," the boy mumbled, not entirely convinced.

Now that it was on his mind, Izuku couldn't help but glance over again just when they turned into the familiar tree-lined alley.

His teacher wouldn't suddenly start spitting blood because of overexertion, right? While he was used to the blood spitting occurring when the former hero got surprised, excited or exhausted and Izuku had learned to partly accept it, he still didn't _like_ it. At all.

"Go ahead if I'm too slow, my boy," Toshinori spoke up, obviously deciding to interpret Izuku's frown and sideway glances as impatience and not as more worry. "Wouldn't want to hold you up."

"You're not!" Izuku assured immediately. "This is just right."

Snorting, Toshinori reminded him, "I happen to know how you train. You're usually a lot faster than this."

"Usually. But this tempo is perfect for today."

"There you go, flattering a slow old man again."

"You're neither slow nor old!"

The amused chuckle Toshinori emitted at that made Izuku frown and all but pout. Every time he defended his mentor, all he got was a grateful yet amused laugh. Even though he was just speaking his mind, not trying to flatter or reassure the other.

He _really_ wasn't old and slow, and laughing when Izuku said so made it seem as if Toshinori was teasing him.

Perhaps…

Izuku slowed his steps slightly before hurrying to keep the pace up. He was gnawing at his bottom lip before he even knew it, thoughts rushing through his mind once again as he contemplated.

Was it okay to… make a bit of fun of Toshinori? Just a little bit of teasing, some friendly laughing and joking?

Glancing over, Izuku was met with a curious look and a hesitant smile. Toshinori obviously was aware that there was a lot going through Izuku's head right now, but he couldn't figure out what.

The smile, warm and gentle, encouraged Izuku just enough. Surely, Toshinori wouldn't be mad…

 _Nothing for it, then._

"Perhaps you're right," Izuku nodded sagely, trying not to look over when he did so and entirely failing at it. "You're really getting slower and older."

A beat of silence passed, the words hanging between them (and oh, Izuku was already fretting if this was alright to say, to tease) before Toshinori's head snapped around towards him, wide-eyed gaze searching for Izuku's, steps slowing as the man came all but to a stop.

The surprise on Toshinori's expression mingled with rapidly growing amusement, Izuku noted with a great amount of relief, so it couldn't have been a bad thing to say.

The smile creeping over his mentor's features reassured him completely, and when Toshinori attempted to reach, no, _lunge_ for him, Izuku actually laughed in delight and whirled around, taking off and _running_.

He didn't run at full speed, mindful of the fact that his teacher still didn't have his old stamina back, but Izuku _ran_ , still laughing, feeling thrilled and _alive_ with joy as he listened for the footsteps following him. Here he was, teasing and laughing with All Might himself, and for a second, he could almost pretend as if nothing bad was coming for them in the future, as if they were just having fun days together without a care in the world.

He should have remembered, Izuku thought later, when thinking back to this, that Toshinori was not only strong when using his quirk. There was still natural, self-gained strength in that body, and experience and reflexes honed over years were ingrained in his very being.

On top of that, the man had the longer legs. That surely made some difference, too.

Just when Izuku made to risk a glance over his shoulder, perhaps even turn half-around to see if his mentor had been left behind, he heard quick steps just behind him. Before he could register what that meant or think about how someone could be so silent when running, there were already long arms wrapping around his waist, protecting yet trapping him, and a taller body slamming against his side, effectively lifting him off his feet.

Izuku yelped as his world tilted and spun. The sudden change of direction – sideways and down instead of forwards, falling instead of walking – made him dizzy, but not for long.

He wasn't a trained young hero student for nothing.

Just before they hit the ground, hard but not painful, instincts kicked in.

Almost absently, he assessed the situation: The arm around his waist, another around his chest, quickly snapping up to hold him in a light chokehold. His side throbbed slightly where he had landed on a bony forearm, but otherwise, Toshinori had taken the brute force of the landing. His teacher himself was just getting to his knees, pulling Izuku with him, chest pressed to the boy's back and grip secure around the younger.

It was a tricky situation, but not impossible to get out from, part of his mind supplied him with. They had learned in school how to break free from certain grips and grasps, and he still had his quirk to work with should his own strength fail.

Perhaps if he twisted around, or kicked backwards… slamming his head back could work, too, or…

Then his rational mind caught up with his body, and he froze, going stock still.

He couldn't do any of that.

Any try to get out of the secure grip holding him down would result in him having to use force, which would lead to him possibly hurting his teacher.

 _He couldn't risk that._

And just when he realized that and let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation, defensively drawn up shoulders slumping in defeat, Toshinori let out a rumbling chuckle.

He _knew,_ Izuku thought, mouth dropping open. His teacher _knew_ about his dilemma and was _laughing at him._

"Oh, unfair!" The boy complained, even though an answering smile formed on his face as the single chuckle turned into quiet laughter.

"You seem to be stuck with me for a while," rearranging them, Toshinori managed to sit cross-legged with his back resting against the tree behind him, tugging Izuku securely into his lap, the boy still facing away from him. The chokehold slipped, both lean arms instead coming to rest around the boy's waist to hug him.

Content with the new position, Toshinori let his chin drop to the shoulder in front of him, humming low in his throat. "What was that about me getting old and slow, my boy?"

Izuku glanced over his shoulder at him, trying very hard not to laugh as he huffed in mock-indignation.

"None of that pouting now," Toshinori admonished, laughter in his eyes. "You started it with the teasing."

"I didn't think you would run after me, though!"

"Because you thought I couldn't keep up with you?"

"No!... Well, yes. A bit. Somehow," Izuku hesitated, feeling himself blush. Perhaps that had been a… rather rude thing to say and think, even in jest… no? Clearing his throat, he added a bit shyly, "Um. I'm sorry?"

Toshinori's laughter was loud and hoarse, shaking Izuku through so that he almost hit the back of his head against the shoulder behind him, but the boy didn't really care for it, grinning brightly at the sound.

"My boy, you didn't even say something _wrong_ there! I _am_ old!"

"Ah, but, it's rude to say something like that… and you're not old at all!"

That only caused the laughter to turn into amused chuckles, and Izuku smiled helplessly as the former hero shook in mirth.

Leaning back slightly, Izuku dared to rest against the chest in his back, relaxing when he wasn't denied. Quite the opposite – the arms wrapped around him tightened their grip slightly, pulling him closer, and Toshinori stopped laughing, instead humming again.

 _Warm_ was the first thought that came to Izuku as he contemplated the situation. _Safe_ the next. Being as tall and lanky and long-limbed as he was, Toshinori was all but wrapped around Izuku as he hugged him, chin resting on the boy's shoulder. Every of the man's breaths jostled Izuku slightly, and there was the feeling of a slightly stuttering, but strong heartbeat thrumming against his back where they were leaning against each other, sitting in silence.

It could have been such a nice morning, with the first birds chirping their songs and the sun just rising above the horizon. For a few minutes, there could have been true _peace_ – no villains, no worries, no immediate dangers or problems, just them.

But it wasn't.

It stopped being that when suddenly, Izuku felt his eyes sting, throat constricting as he blinked against upcoming tears and the urge to just turn around and huddle closer to the scrawny chest behind him. The urge to stay there with his ear pressed against the point where that heart was beating so steadily, not moving from there until it was the only thing he could hear.

He couldn't stomach the thought of not hearing this heartbeat again. The thought of it slowing and then stopping, alongside the raspy breaths. The thought of warmth leaving the body, of a smile never again flashing over haggard features and making blue eyes twinkle with mirth and…

It wasn't _fair._ There had to be a way to… for Toshinori not to… He couldn't just…

"Izuku."

Izuku took a quick, shocked breath, feeling it rasp along his throat and… oh.

When had he started sniffling, close to sobbing?

Toshinori's weight had shifted, the man no longer resting his chin on the shaking shoulder in front of him, but leaning around the boy to look at his face.

Gently, long fingers whipped the corner of tear-filled eyes, then rested against a freckled cheek.

"My boy."

There was no surprise in the words, only sadness and understanding and something warm and comforting. It only made Izuku sniffle louder as he raised a hand and rubbed roughly over his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…Didn't mean to cry."

A quiet breath, then his chin was lifted so that he had to face his teacher. Before he could try and hide his teary eyes again, Toshinori's forehead touched his lightly and they were nose to nose and eye to eye.

Blue met green and gazes locked.

"Midoriya Izuku," Toshinori's voice was gravely and soft altogether, not quite his All Might-voice but also not his quiet everyday-voice, promise and comfort in one. "If there is any way, any possibility between heaven and earth and future and present, any little _hope_ that I can twist my fate around and keep on living, then we _will_ find it. And I _will_ stay alive and learn how to be a good teacher to you."

Izuku didn't dare to nod, didn't even dare to take the shaky breath he wanted out of fear of losing the contact they had, but he hoped that his mentor would understand the all but screamed _Right!_ he tried to convey with his eyes.

The man's finger twitched against Izuku's temple, gaze turning softer as Toshinori added in a quiet hush, "And even if there isn't…"

He trailed off, eyes going dark amidst the shadows before the light came back to them and he could resume, "Even if there isn't… well, I won't die before I see you become a supercool hero and get to gloat about my student for a bit. And that will take a few years, so you will have to deal with me until then, I'm afraid."

That was too much. Izuku's bottom lip quivered, a sound between amazed chuckle at the comment and a sob at the thought alone breaking forth.

No longer caring if he was heavy or anything, the boy rose to his knees, turned the last bit and flung his arms around Toshinori's shoulders as he surged forward, squeezing tightly in a desperate hug.

He probably almost knocked the man over or squeezed too tightly, and he was pretty sure that he had just elbowed him in the chest, but Toshinori never complained, never even made a sound. Instead he reached up, reciprocating the hug with strength and no little desperation behind it, all but crushing the smaller body to his.

"I will find it!" Izuku declared, not caring that he was sobbing, tears staining the track suit he was bunching between his fingers. "I will find that way… I will! I won't let you die!"

The chest half in front, half beneath him quivered, breath or chuckle or sob he couldn't tell, and Toshinori buried his face in the green hair of Izuku's temple as he answered.

"I don't doubt it, Izuku."

And Izuku sobbed and cried, all but screaming his defiance to the world as he clung to the man whom he couldn't, wouldn't let go, never, no matter who came and tried to take him, he would fight with everything he had to protect him...

And Toshinori smiled with tears in his eyes and pride in his voice as he repeated his words.

"I don't doubt you, you brave, amazing boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, two-face, hurry the fuck up, we're gonna be late!"

Izuku startled at the noise behind him, sighing as he realized that he had spaced out once again. Vaguely, he wondered how long he had been standing in front of the mirror in the hallway, staring at his own reflection.

"Midoriya? Are you alright?"

Well, Izuku thought with grim amusement, obviously, it had been too long.

Turning, he managed a smile, meeting Shouto's gaze with a grin. "Sure! Don't worry about me, Todoroki-kun!"

The other boy lifted an eyebrow, taking a step closer as he inspected his friend's expression.

His next, contemplative comment threw Izuku for a loop.

"Whenever you say not to worry, there _is_ a reason to worry."

Izuku's smile fell and he gaped at the other, stunned. Was it really _that_ obvious?

Finally, the weirdness of the whole situation made him laugh. Here he was, doing exactly what he had accused All Might of – worrying others by telling them not to worry.

 _I don't want to repeat the things you regret._

"I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun," he scratched the back of his head, straightening. This time, his smile was shaky, but more honest. "There is… just a lot on my mind right now.

Mismatched eyebrows crinkled ever so slightly, and Shouto seemed to look for words. In the end, he offered hesitantly, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not… right now. But thanks."

"Ah. No problem."

They smiled at each other, crooked and a bit awkward.

Having friends was really a great thing, Izuku thought like he did so often.

 _Another thing you gifted me with._

"Two-face, I swear to fucking god, if I'm late because of...! Ah."

Izuku jolted, instinctively stiffening as Bakugou rounded the corner. Whoops. Angry Kacchan was certainly not something that he needed on top of his other worries right now.

Then again, the explosive boy was surprisingly calm as he assessed the little gathering, red eyes flicking from Izuku who looked like a deer in the headlight back to Shouto, who simply lifted a hand in greeting.

After a moment, Bakugou relaxed fully, stomping over. "What, are you babbling again, Deku?"

"I'm not _babbling,_ Kacchan," Izuku found himself answering without much thinking – blinking in surprise when he realized that he had talked back without hesitation.

"Well, wouldn't be sure about that," for a second – and Izuku would later swear that he had seen it – the corner of Bakugou's mouth twitched upwards, before he shouldered past Izuku, gesturing for Shouto to follow him. "Hurry up, icicle, we're going."

"Yes, yes," Shouto turned to follow, hesitating before he went. Looking back. "Midoriya, if you need to talk, you tell me, right?"

"Sure," Izuku smiled. "Will do."

He probably wouldn't - couldn't, really - but he was grateful for the nice offer.

"Two-face…!"

"Coming, right behind you."

"I swear, you're such a lazy _ass…!"_

"And I think _you_ would be considered impatient," Momo spoke up, passing the still standing there Izuku and making for the front door. She lifted an eyebrow as Bakugou all but sneered at her, but otherwise seemed unimpressed.

"And good _morning,_ everyone!" Kirishima's declaration was loud and surprising, his smile bright.

"God, Kirishima, tune it down a bit," Kaminari complained as he followed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Anyway, we saw each other at breakfast, why are you saying good morning _now?"_

"Because now I'm awake!"

"That clearly makes sense!" Mina chimed in, bouncing past her classmates.

"It clearly fucking _doesn't."_

"Bakugou is such a sunshine this morning, holy!"

"Isn't he always a sunshine? Burning and all that, I mean."

"Ahahaha!"

"Oh shut it, all of you."

Izuku's smile grew more honest and heartfelt as one after the other, his classmates came out of the living room and kitchen, preparing to get outside – be it for school or internship. In no time, the small hallway was crowded, people shouldering past each other and falling over each other in order to get their shoes, jackets, or just reach the door.

"Deku!" Uraraka appeared next to his elbow, beaming up at him. "You're going to your internship today, too, right?"

"Right," Izuku answered, trying to push away the pang of nervousness. Internship… but also, today was the day Toshinori would accompany him in order to get his new (or old) future told, and...

 _Don't think about it too much,_ his mentor had said when they had been on their way back to the training hall, shortly before they parted ways to get their last preparations done before they would meet up and drive together to Nighteye's office. _There is no point in you worrying yourself sick over this._

As if it were _easy._ But Izuku couldn't blame him, knowing that Toshinori was just as anxious as he was, knowing that the man at least tried to reassure him.

Blinking, he noticed that Uraraka was still looking at him expectantly, worry starting to crease her brow. Before she could ask, however, Izuku smiled – feeling it strain a bit – and chuckled. "Ah, sorry, I'm still a bit nervous about this whole internship."

"Oh!" Uraraka visibly relaxed, her smile coming back full force. "I get it! I'm the same, really. That internship feels so different from our usual training! It's exciting and a bit terrifying at the same time."

"Yes, I feel the same."

"But don't you worry, Deku! We can do it for sure!"

Her enthusiasm, pumping fists into the air to show her fighting spirit, managed to wring a real smile from him. "Let's do our best, then."

"That's the spirit!"

"Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu's soft voice somehow managed survive all the noise around the frog-girl. "We have to go if we don't want to make Senpai wait."

"Ah, right! I have to go, Deku! Give it your all at your own internship!"

"Will do, thanks, Uraraka-san," Izuku waved after the enthusiastic girl.

"Bye bye!"

"See you later, guys!"

"Enjoy school!"

"Haha, very funny."

"Man, I would rather go to internship today…"

"Stop complaining, you big baby."

"Rude!"

Izuku smiled and waved, saying goodbyes left and right as the hallway emptied slowly, his friends leaving one after the other.

Once the door closed behind the last one and he was left alone, Izuku's smile fell and he sighed silently.

Turning back to the mirror, he started tugging at his sleeves, then the hem of his shirt. Frowning, he tried to pat some locks of green hair down, but every time they jumped back up as he let go, unwilling to stay flat on his head.

Sighing again, Izuku gave it up. It wasn't like that had ever worked.

He was just trying to distract himself from what was to come.

Still looking at his reflection, he barely registered when the front door was opened again silently, falling closed unnoticed.

He only looked up when someone stopped right behind him and spoke up.

"Now, what's this?"

Izuku turned and smiled in welcome yet confusion as he met his teacher's gaze. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Toshinori hummed, a smile threatening to break his contemplating façade. He had already changed into a dark suit (tie neatly tied, different from certain others) and looked ready to go.

There was a certain stiffness to the man's back and shoulders, betraying his nervousness, but Izuku didn't comment on it. He wasn't any better off, honestly.

The wide hand gesture of the former hero brought Izuku back from his musings just before fear could strike again, and he blinked, listening again.

"Your tie looks like it was mangled, my boy," Toshinori commented. "As it often does."

"Wha-… It's not _that_ bad," Izuku protested feebly, one hand coming up to cover the mess of material around his throat.

Toshinori's head tipped to the side ever so slightly, lips twitching. For such a little gesture, it spoke volumes.

Izuku shot his mentor a _look_ before he relented and murmured, "Nobody ever showed me how to tie it."

Silence fell between them, playfulness gone, and Izuku fidgeted as he avoided the blue gaze searching for his. The fact that he hadn't had many people to rely on when he was younger, apart from his mother, had never been a openly discussed subject between him and All Might, even though sometimes, hints had been dropped and his teacher had seemed to understand just a bit too well when to fall silent or not ask further.

And Izuku had been very grateful for that. If he had started talking about it, he probably would just have started crying again. Or said something dumb.

Like how very grateful and amazed he was that All Might had showed up in his life and been one of the first people ever to be there for him. Or that somewhere along the line, Izuku had started to look up to the man less for the hero he was, but for the man behind the hero, and that he had wished… just a bit… that All Might could see the boy behind the student, too.

 _Ah. Stop thinking about that, stupid brain._

It wasn't like that he could just… let his mentor fill that role _,_ Izuku thought, sucking at his bottom lip. Even though Toshinori had laid bare that he thought so highly of his student (a thought that still warmed him, to be honest) Izuku didn't feel as if he could just… ask for more than that, no matter how much he wanted to.

Especially not now.

Lost in thought as he was, he almost jumped in surprise as a gentle grip wrapped around his shaking fingers, tugging them away from the messy tie.

Toshinori made quick work of the knot Izuku had almost choked himself with, undoing it to hold the two ends of the tie in his hands, showing them to Izuku. "Now, watch."

And Izuku watched, feeling as if he shouldn't be so emotional about someone helping him to tie a simple necktie.

The former hero did it once, movements quick and practiced. Then he undid his work and started anew, this time slow, making sure that Izuku could catch every little move.

Once the tie was neatly tied and tucked just so under the collar, Toshinori patted it down once before admiring his handiwork. A grin formed on his lips, easy and playful as he asked, "Got it?"

Izuku blinked, gaze flicking from his grinning mentor down to the neat tie, before he moved – hands shooting up and undoing the knot once again, fumbling for a second before it came loose.

Hold the two ends, then cross them, then this way and that… copying exactly what he had just observed, Izuku tied the accessory in no time, just as neatly as it had been before, and patted it down again.

Chest puffed out slightly, head held high, he smiled up at his teacher. "Got it!"

His smile faltered when he met Toshinori's gaze.

It wasn't the first time that his mentor looked at him with pride, and every time, it sent Izuku reeling and wanting to burst with happiness. But this time, it was _different_ , somehow. There was the pride in blue eyes, the crooked smile and slightly tilted head, just like usual… but there was a softer, more open note to it.

Somehow, Toshinori allowed a closer look this time, and Izuku felt new tears well up in his eyes as he saw the same awe and adoration there that he himself felt when looking at the man in front of him.

 _You were the first one to believe in me._

Toshinori cleared his throat, sound and movement pulling them both from their thoughts, and straightened slightly. "Ready to go, my boy? We don't want you to be late to your internship, after all."

"Ah, yes!" Izuku looked around, checking if he needed to grab something else before they were off. The bag with his hero costume in it, his cellphone… everything was there. "I'm ready!"

"Off we go, then!" The declaration was accompanied by exaggerated pointing towards the front door, almost managing to make Izuku laugh.

 _You gave me a chance, and so much more._

Izuku half wanted to reach out and hold onto his mentor's arm or even his hand, to grip tightly to make sure that the other wouldn't just leave him behind and alone. But he fought back the urge, instead hurried after Toshinori.

 _You gave me everything._

It wasn't easy to keep up with the large steps Toshinori was making. Izuku needed two steps where his mentor needed just one. Usually the former hero was aware of that and would slow down, take tinier steps, but this time, he walked fast and with a goal in mind, and let Izuku to chase after him.

Izuku didn't blame him. He was just as nervous and anxious about what Nighteye would see in Toshinori's future. Was it still the same as back then? Imminent death and despair? Or had something, somehow, changed?

He sure hoped so. There _had_ to be away to change it, to cheat death... or at least, to shove it back to another day, far, far in the future.

There had to be.

The future wasn't set in stone, after all.

 _You gave me everything, so…_

And even if it were, Izuku thought grimly as he followed Toshinori, gaze fixed on the tall man's back in front of him, even if it were, he didn't care.

He would smash it into pieces and craft a new future for his mentor with his own hands, if that was what he had to do.

 _Now let me return the favor._

 _I will give you your future back._


End file.
